


Change of heart

by Mjsalamone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjsalamone/pseuds/Mjsalamone
Summary: Ch 1 ---- target changed?Will kagami take her own advice?Thanks reiken for the requestCo creator: ametuerhosuefic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 6





	Change of heart

_kagami adjusted the crisp white fencing uniform on her body. "Again" she said forcefully,_

_Adrien swung his swird above his head, metal clashing against the sword of his opponent._

_The duo traded two or three sucessful blows before Adrien stumbled against Kagami's counter strike._

_"This is pointless!" He shouted helplessly before dropping his sword sending it clattering to the ground_

_"Hard day?" kagami asked, no hints of malice in her voice_

_Adrien made a noise and rolled his eyes_

_"You have no idea I can't even get this stupid technique down let alone.... Other things" he deflated_

_Kagami dished out some of her mesterious wisdom_

_"Perhaps instead of changing techniques you should change targets" she said with a quirk of her brow, picking up Adrien's previously ditched sword and extending her arm to hand it to him._

_Adrien seemed to ponder the idea, face drawn in a thoughtful expression before the corners of his mouth raised slightlt and he accepted the sword from Kagami's outstretched hand_

_"AGAIN" he shouted_

_Later on that day Kagami found herself pondering the adice she had given to Adrien. "What if..." She thought. "What if I'VE had the wrong target this entire time? What if me and Adrien aren't meant to be and we are just friends? What if...Marinette is the one for me?..."_

_To be continued...._


End file.
